4 Years Later
by Isis The Mother Goddess
Summary: its been 4 years Naraku has at least been defeated InuYasha and Kagome have been marryed for the last 4 years and have two kids a Daughter Yuri and a son Kira yes yes i know Summary sucks read fic and forget this crappy thing lol PS Rating might go up dep
1. First Meetings Are Always Fun

Day 1 First Meetings Are Always Fun

InuYasha Yuri Kira dinner is ready. Be right there Kagome said the Sliver Haired man. It had been a whole 4 years since they defeated Naraku and there wedding the jewl shards still had not all been found but at least the greatest foe had been distoryed. Smiling as her family came in the door from the back yard she couldn't help be happy. She a loving husband a lovely 3 year old daughter and a 4 year old son and she couldn't have been more prouder.

Walking up to her giving her a kiss as he passed by on the way to the table I love you Kagome you know I do. Smiling he took his place at the table and started to help his children get the dinner. InuYasha we have to met Sango and the others today.

Looking up from his plate InuYasha asked yea I know only prob is we have to take the kids with us this time. Kagome looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

What do you mean InuYasha? I thought you talked to mother about watching them for a few days so why are you saying we have to take them with us.

Because your mom is going away for a few weeks and your brother is going with her and your grandfather was grumbling and some shine dutys he had to do all week so all our babysitters are busy for the next two weeks im sorry Kagome I tried every thing really but no one is avable.

Sighing she looked at him its ok InuYasha I might not be so bad at least Sango and the others get to met them for the first time both them and the kids have yet to met so it might be a good thing as well as fun.

Smiling he looked over to his kids so you two are you ready to met some old friends of ours both kids turned to each other then back to there father with big smiles and said together YEAH. Laughing he went back to eating his dinner looks like this turning into another fun filled day smiling as she ate her dinner it seems so.

Kagome Yuri you two ready yet called InuYasha. Give a minute InuYasha. Laughing seems boys are faster then girls huh Kira giggle his replay hehe yup boys are just better then girls huh dad. Oh really Kira said his mother as she came down the steps opps sorry mom. I think your spending WAY to much time alone with your father Kira I might have to fix that. Smirking as she kissed him i'm not that bad Kagome. Maybe not InuYasha dear but I can't be to sure of that now can I. with small laugh guess not. Alright you two lets get your stuff and get going to the well.

Hey dad will we met Shippou that Fox Demon you and mom always talk about? Most likey yes he tends to be a pain any way but his heart is in the right place. Mommy will I get to meet Sango? you sure will Yuri and you will get to met Kelala as well. Kelala? Is that two tail demon cat Sango always has with her. Yup she is a good friend and helps us out a lot in more ways then one we can always count on her for help if we need it.

There is the well ok Yuri your hold on to my hand and Kira you hold on to your fathers ok. Ok mommy, ready every one because here we gooooooooooooooooooooooo……….

End Chapter


	2. Down The Well The Family Goes

Chapter 2 Down The Well The Family Goes

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this is fun mommy can we do it again Yuri said as they landed at the bottom of the well "Later right now we have to met Sango and the others InuYasha" "Nodding he jumped out of the well to make sure it was safe for his two pups and mate to wonder out he sniffed the air making sure no demon was close by to grab them most of all Kagome for the Jewl Shards smiling he called down to them all clear its safe to bring them up Kagome" "Nodding she first lifted Yuri to InuYasha the InuYasha grab Kiras hand and pulled his son up then put his hand back down for Kagome" "Why thank you InuYasha"

"Any thing for my mate he said with a smirk on his lips" "WOW was all the two young pups could say" this was the well the passed though at the grandmothers shine but how can it be where was the shed that protected the well and where was there grandmothers house this was all new to them but the same old day to day sight for both there mother and father "Like it said there father" "Dad I know ya said this place was different but I never knew it would be this cool." "Its So pretty mommy me like it" "smiling she walked over to her pups yes but stay close to village that we are going to I know both of you are aware your father is a half demon and as such the two of you have demon blood as well so any demon near by might mistake you for a easy prey because your both still young understand" "Yes mommy" "good now let me see if I can find Sango"

(Bushes start shaking) Mommy whats dat Yuri started to back away "InuYasha?" "Grrrrrr if you want my pups then your going to have to go though me first" "InuYasha Wait its me" "Huh? Shippou I should have known" "I was only making sure your went demons looking for the Jewl" "Shippou you grown didn't you Kagome smiled at how it must have been since the been away" "Jumping to his feet You Bet I did Kagome im much stronger now" "Yea but still brat chucking lightly" "oh InuYasha in case you have forgotten I never did take that Necklace off smirking as she said the dreeded words to InuYasha" "Glup" was all that was heard before the unforgotten word was said "SIT" "Kag.. ome… why couldn't ya have just took this damn thing off" "I said I trust you in my era InuYasha just not in this one". Small fits of laughter was heard from behind the trees as two figures peeked there heads out. "Same poor old InuYasha the feared word and out for the count" "Grrrr We at least im not a pervert like you stupid damned monk"

"Laughing he has a point your still the same as every and your know it any way its good to see you again Kagome and InuYasha of course but who are these little ones here I can feel the demon blood in there veins but its not like InuYasha its more like as if there blood is from……" "Laughing Sango these are me and InuYasha's pups"

"Well ill be InuYasha a father at last eh lucky you I wish I had fine woman as Kagome to bear my child" "Smirking still getting shut down eh monk your right Sango nothing really HASN'T changed at all" "As they all laughed Kagome intodueced her pups to every one Sango this is my daughter Yuri" "And this tall mutt here is my son Kira as he gave his son a nuggie" "Ack cut it out dad will ya geez do yea really have to do that"

"You better bet I do it's a fathers right" "Man I can see this trip already my head is going to be sore before we even leave the village" "Oh that reminds me Kagome we have to pick up a few supplys then we can set off" "What? Already? Why so soon?"

"Turns out Naraku made one last offspring of him self before he was killed and he has on him all the Jewl Shards that Naraku had that we never found" "No wonder we couldn't find them" "Grrrrr DAMN IT just when we get one step ahead of him Naraku some how finds a way to bet us to DAMN HIM FOR THIS" "Mommy Daddy's Scaring me" "Yea me two mom" "InuYasha claim down please your scaring the pups" turning his head to look her "Frowning /No this is not who I want my pups to see this is NOT me this part of me died long ago and I swore I would never allow this part of the ever show again not to Kagome and most of all to my Pups THIS IS NOT ME/ I.. I.. I'm sorry Kagome pups this is not me not any more I don't want to ever scare you or your mother again I swore I would never be this BEAST again and I intened to keep that promise im sorry to all you Kagome Sango every one and most of all you my pups" "Oh InuYasha she bent down to her mate kissed him as both there pups hugged him" "Don't do dat again daddy to scary" "Giving a small chuckly it won't Yuri I promise as he kissed her brow I love both you pups and your mother far to much to ever scare or hurt you"

End Chapter


	3. Forgive Me Kagome And Pups

Chapter 3 Forgive Me Kagome And Pups

As he hugged both his young pups and his mate he started to cry tears he hoped never to fall not again the last time his Demon Blood went out of control he had almost killed Kagome and now his Demon blood almost cost him the life of his pups they had to get the Jewl kill this last spawn of Naraku and they had to do it fast if not InuYasha Demon Blood would take hold again and this time he might be able to pull out of it "Seeing this fact as well as her mate did Kagome knew that what they must do they needed to do fast make fully sure that this time they were ride of Naraku and all his offspring had been cleaned and despoded of completely there was no room for any mistake this time around not only was it important to make the Jewl whole again but it now was also the only way to stop InuYasha's Demon Blood from ever taking full hold of him. "I will NOT allow my Demon Blood to take over and kill the only family I truly have not now not ever InuYasha said to him self as he held has Mate and Pups close. I swear on this very day I would kill my self before I ever take the lives of my family." "daddy? As his daughter looked up from her fathers loving huge with tears in her eyes, are you going to be ok daddy? Me no like you when you sick like that." "with a small smile he kissed her farhead I will never hurt or bother or your mother pup I would die a thousdend deaths before I EVER harm any of you three." "looking deep into her mates eyes Kagome knew he spoke the truth and knew deep down this adventer was going to be the hardest of all the one they had in the past not only was making the Jewl Whole again important but InuYasha's very life and soul depended on finding and making the Jewl Whole this was going to be a trip they would NEVER forget. Sighing she leaned back into her mates warm embrace and the family stayed there for what seem liked forever Sango watched as the family held one other in the loving embrace Shippo still not a little to young to understand thought it best not to ask as for the monk at the first chance he goes back to his old habbits as the sun was setting all that was heard was Sango yelling Hentai! And a slap was heard as well and Half Demon Family sat under the One Tree where it all started holding each other in a warm and loving Family Embrace falling asleep together peaceful readying them selfs for the day ahead and the many more that was yet to come."

"both Kagome and InuYasha still couldn't help but worry, they had come across some dangers in the past and both Kagome and Shippo have falling victoms to hostages many of times. But now not only was Kagome and Shippo at risk of this taking place yet again there pups were now to become a target for any Demon who wished to take the Jewl Shards and Kagome knew deep down if it was to found out that it was her and InuYasha pup's unlike her and Shippo the pups would most likely be killed instead of become hostages to all there foes this was the main reason why the never brought the pups here there was to much danger for Kagome on her own let alone her pups her life was never at risk but the life of her pups was and both Kagome and InuYasha knew that as long as they had there pups with them they need to ever MORE careful of what they did and where they went and always some one keeping an eye on them at all times Kagome and Sango agree this was the only way to keep them safe as the group settled in for the night InuYasha Kagome and there pups huddle close to each other not only for warmth but also to make sure all 4 of them were safe." "As Kagome took one last look at her family before drifting off to sleep as well she couldn't but smile at them InuYasha most of all she leaned down and softly placed a tender kiss on his brow and layed down next to her mate and feel fast asleep." "Feeling the kiss as his mate layed down next time InuYasha couldn't but smile as well ever thing he had ever wanted was right there sleeping happily and peacfuly next to him he could ask nor want more then what he already at last had."


End file.
